cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Asgaard Treaties
Asgaard Realms Midgaard A realm within the sphere of Asgaard protectorate of Asgaard Asgaard Applicant A realm within the sphere of Asgaard protectorate of Asgaard Confederates at the Mead Hall Accords Preamble With regard of the mutual goal to become closer friends and allies, the North American Confederacy (NAC/NAC 2.0) and Asgaard agree to the terms of this Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty with due and required understanding of the given terms and intention to cooperate fully in the areas outlined until such a time as the treaty is negated at a future time. Article I - Sovereignty It must be understood that both alliances shall remain sovereign and independent organizations. Either organization undertaking action (aggressive or defensive) against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication of the other signatory. Article II - Non-Aggression No member of the North American Confederacy or Asgaard may participate in, support, or condone military action against a member within the corresponding signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damages inflicted. This payment of reparations must not take place if doing so would be in violation of any other treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the number and type of attacks received. If the attacking nation refuses to offer peace to the defending nation within the specified time frame, without credible reason explaining the lack of compliance to the articles of this treaty, the attacking nation will be expelled from their alliance. Further, the expelled nation is to be considered a rogue by both signatory alliances, and dealt with accordingly. Article III - Civility The membership of both the North American Confederacy and Asgaard commit to remaining civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private, at all times. Article IV - Financial Assistance In case of a conflict involving an attack on either the North American Confederacy or Asgaard by a third party, the attacked alliance may request financial aid, and the requested alliance, while not obligated to, is strongly encouraged to send available aid. This article can be enacted by the leadership of either alliance, and legitimate requests for financial assistance include, but are not limited to: rogue attacks, will not take place if doing so would be in violation of any other treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the number and type of attacks received. Article V - Espionage Both alliances agree that under no circumstances should the North American Confederacy or Asgaard alliance engage in espionage against the other. Further, should a signatory receive information that points towards a possible leak in another signatory's security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Article VI - Intelligence Neither signatory alliance shall withhold information from the other signatory alliance that constitutes a direct threat to the security, reputation, or well-being of the other signatory alliance. Both signatories shall strive to keep the each other informed of non-emergency situations as often as possible. Article VII - Optional Defense Both signatories agree should either signatory come under attack for any reason, the other signatory has the option to assist financially, diplomatically and militarily. Article VIII - Senate All senators from both alliances agree not to sanction members of the other signatory alliance. However, such sanctions may be placed against nations declared rogues by both alliances. Article IX - Termination Termination of this pact requires 48 hours notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. Any intentional or planned violations of the articles within this treaty result in the treaty being considered immediately void, unless otherwise agreed upon by the leadership of both signatories. Signed For Asgaard * ~Lonewolfe2015, Tyr of Asgaard * ~Gambona, Loki of Asgaard * ~Mustakrakish II, Magni of Asgaard Signed for North American Confederacy * ~President : Hellbilly * ~Vice President: Shavar * ~Secretary of State: Rooivaulk * ~Secretary of Internal Affairs:Advena * ~Secretary of Defense:DeGeneral * ~Secretary of Finance: Diablo626 The Fenrir Accords Preamble This treaty is the bond of old friends and a new alliance between Wolfpack and Asgaard. With this bond of friendship, trust, and respected we continue to be committed to one another though this treaty. Article I - Sovereignty It must be understood that both alliance shall remain sovereign and independent. Either alliance undertaking action against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication of the other signatory. Article II - Non-Aggression No member of either signatory may participate in, support, or condone military action against a member within the corresponding signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damages inflicted. This payment of reparations must not take place if doing so would be in violation of any other treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the number and type of attacks received. If the attacking nation refuses to offer peace to the defending nation within the specified time frame, without credible reason explaining the lack of compliance to the articles of this treaty, the attacking nation will be expelled from their alliance. Further, the expelled nation is to be considered a rogue by both signatory alliances, and dealt with accordingly. Article III - Civility The membership of each signatory commit to remaining civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private, at all times. Article IV - Financial Assistance In case of a conflict involving an attack on a signatory alliance by a third party, the attacked alliance may request financial aid, and the requested alliance, while not obligated to, is strongly encouraged to send available aid. This article can be enacted by the leadership of either alliance, and legitimate requests for financial assistance include, but are not limited to: rogue attacks, not take place if doing so would be in violation of any other treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the number and type of attacks received. Article V - Espionage Both signed alliances agree that under no circumstances shall either signatory alliance engage in espionage against the other. Further, should a signatory receive information that points towards a possible leak in another signatory's security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Article VI - Intelligence Neither signatory alliance shall withhold information from the other signatory alliance that constitutes a direct threat to the security or well-being of the other signatory alliance. Both signatories shall strive to keep the each other informed of non-emergency situations as often as possible. Article VII - Upgrade Both alliances hereby agree to discus an upgrade of this treaty to a Mutual Defense Pact no later then 90 days from the signing of this treaty. Article VIII - Termination Termination of this pact requires 72 hours notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. Any intentional or planned violations of the articles within this treaty result in the treaty being considered immediately void, unless otherwise agreed upon by the leadership of both signatories. For Asgaard * ~Lonewolfe2015, Tyr of Asgaard * ~Gambona, Loki of Asgaard * ~Mustakrakish II, Magni of Asgaard Signed for Wolfpack * Wolfprince ~ Alpha * Gimlimonkey7 ~ Beta * Edmundomcpot ~ Shaman * Cookiemonster ~ Regent * king hassan ~ MoD America Reborn 2.0/Asgaard Protectorate Agreement Preamble In the interest of friendship, protection, and guidance Asgaard and American Reborn 2.0 (hereby known as AR 2.0) agree to the following protectorate agreement. I. Sovereignty Asgaard and AR 2.0 recognize each other as sovereign and separate alliances. II. Peace and Respect Asgaard and AR 2.0 will coexist in a state of peace. Neither alliance will attack the other militarily or verbally. All alliances will remain respectful towards each other at all times and any differences will be handled via private discussion. III. Protection and Defense An attack on AR 2.0 will be considered an attack on Asgaard. Asgaard will attempt to resolve such an issue on the behalf of AR through diplomatic means before force is ever used. While not required, AR 2.0 may come to the defense of Asgaard at their choosing if the need for mutual defense is ever requested. IV. Aid and Progress Asgaard will aid AR 2.0 when able to help them grow as an alliance. Asgaard also assumes the responsibility for the success and growth of AR 2.0 and will offer all the assistance and guidance that it can provide. V. Aggression and Treaty Signing AR 2.0 agrees to alert Asgaard if they have decided to go on the offensive towards another alliance within 48 hours of doing so. AR 2.0 will never declare war on another alliance without first discussing it with Asgaard leadership. AR 2.0 will also get approval from Asgaard before signing any treaties with other alliances and will discuss such decisions with them. VI. Maroon Team Senate AR 2.0 hereby agrees that they will urge any maroon members to cast their senate vote for the candidate of Asgaard’s choosing. VII. Disbandment In the sad event that AR 2.0 decides it can no longer function as an alliance, AR 2.0 agrees to contact Asgaard leadership, within 24 hours to discuss other options. Asgaard agrees to do everything they can to help AR 2.0 avoid such a fate. VIII. Cancellation and Possible Upgrade Both parties agree to give each other 72 hour notice before canceling this treaty. Should AR 2.0 feel they have outgrown the need for protection and assistance from Asgaard, the parties will discuss a possible upgrade to a MDP For Asgaard * Lonewolfe2015, Tyr of Asgaard * Gambona, Loki of Asgaard * Mustakrakish II, Magni of Asgaard For AR 2.0 * Unborn- President * Ashbringer- Vice President * Taliesin the Bard- Secretary of Internal Affairs * Thor99- Secretary of External Affairs The Godhead Entente Ladies and gentlemen please Would you bring your attention to me? For a feast for your eyes to see An explosion of catastrophe We've shed blood, now it's time to celebrate the aftermath. In the spirit of a good feast the Mighty Warriors of Sparta and Asgaard have gathered in the Mead Halls in conviviality. As such, Pledge 1, A message to our enemies Never mess with one whose had to fight for being free. Whether it's one, or two, or three We'll take our pleasure out on making you believe. Mutual Defense Pledge 2, And I'm taking you out and I'm taking you down, you'll see. Optional Aggression Pledge 3, I feel, like you don't want me around I guess I'll pack all my things I guess I'll see you around It's all, been bottled up till now As I walk out your door All I can hear is the sound! Always, always, always, Always, always, always I just can't live without you 96-Hour Cancellation Clause Signed for Asgaard *The Aesir **Lonewolfe2015 **Gambona **Mustakrakish II *The Vanir **Thaisport **Hunger **Commander Thrawn *The Lords **Lord IA: Nickmagus **Lord FA: Magical Muslim, dcrockway **Lord D:Stangad Signed for Sparta **Wilhelm the Demented - King **Tulak Hord - King **Trinite - Archephor **Olaf Styke - Ephor of Philoxenia **Seth Muscarella - Arch-diplomat The Shadow of the Mead Hall Preamble Through this Mutual Defence Pact, Asgaard and The Shadow Confederacy Empire(TSCE) declare their strong ties of friendship and mutual respect for one another. I. Sovereignty The alliances of Asgaard and TSCE agree to respect one another's sovereignty. Neither shall try to impede on this sovereignty through espionage or overthrowing their respective governments. II. Mutual Civility Members of both alliances shall remain civil and respectful of each other at all times. Though both signatories agree that debate shall not be stifled by this article when conducted in the spirit of civility. III. Defence A. Military Assistance Should either signatory come under military attack by another alliance, the other signatory is obligated to respond with her full military support, unless specifically requested to stand down by the attacked signatory. B. Financial Assistance In the event that a signatory does not request military support, they may request financial assistance during the conflict or afterwards to aid in reconstruction, though the signatory may by right of this document request both Military and Financial assistance,. C. Intelligence If either signatory comes into possession of knowledge regarding to the safety and security to the other than it is there obligation to ensure that the knowledge is passed forthwith to the other. IV. Joint Venture of Technology Both signatories agree to engage in a joint venture of technology trade to further enhance the economic capabilities of both alliances, by this both alliances will prioritise their technology deals to the other signatory. V. Cancellation Any breach of any of the terms listed above may warrant grounds for this treaties termination. This MDP may be terminated at any time during peace, though the withdrawing signatory agrees to notify and uphold the treaty 72 hours in advance. VI: Optional Aggression If either signatory engages in aggressive action the other is not obligated to provide military or financial assistance, however they have the option to assist at their own discretion. Signed for Asgaard * Lonewolfe2015, Tyr of Asgaard * Gambona, Loki of Asgaard * Mustakrakish II, Magni of Asgaard Signed for TSCE * E.Grievous, The Emperor * Shadow Lurker, Consul Vizier * Sir Digbycc, Consul Commander * Praetor of Internal Affairs, Rude Land --- o/ Asgaard! o/ TSCE! o/ To a Great And Prosperous Future! USN-Asgaard ToA The United Soverign Nations and Asgaard the hereby commit to uphold the following principles of nonaggression, mutual respect, and protection outlined in this Treaty of Amity. Preamble This treaty is signed in good faith, and is based upon the noble ideals of friendship and cooperation common to all of us. It is signed not only in the pursuit of peace, which many times becomes stagnant, but in the hopes that both signatory alliances will work together to actively pursue a better future and to ensure that cooperation will take the place of violence and rash aggression. edit Article I: Sovereignty In the signing of this treaty, it must be clear that both organizations and their members will remain sovereign. Article II: Nonaggression No member nation of either alliance will declare war on any member nation of the other, provide aid, be it military, money, technology, or knowledge, to enemies of the other, or commit acts of espionage against the other. Article III: Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would show one of their own members. Healthy debate and discussion as well as constructive criticism are not restricted, but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper channels when addressing a concern. Article IV: Assistance Neither signatory alliance is legally bound to grant requests of military action or financial aid from the other. However, should such a request be made through official channels by one alliance, the other alliance is highly encouraged to participate and required to hold a vote in their council or other form of decision making body. If no request is made by one alliance which is in need of military intervention or financial aid, it is still highly encouraged that the other alliance participate, although nothing is required legally. In either case, in the event that assistance is granted, it should come as no surprise to the world community. Article V: Withdrawal If either signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been unjustly violated and diplomatic negotiations have not offered any sort of resolution, they have the right to withdraw from the treaty by the express will of their respective decision making bodies. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatory within forty-eight hours. Should this treaty be revoked by either alliance, a twenty-four hour grace period begins in which neither alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. Signed for USN * Alliance Council ** Camerontech ** Beale947 ** Cora Mcstrap * High Council ** Napoleon IIII ** Britwarlord ** Borimir Resurrected ** Vladisvok Destino Signed for Asgaard * Lonewolfe2015, Tyr of Asgaard * Gambona, Loki of Asgaard * Mustakrakish II, Magni of Asgaard The Feminist Viking Accords A Mutual Defense, Optional Aggression Pact between Asgaard and the Amazon Nation Act I, Scene I Anything Vikings can do, Amazons can do just as well. Therefore, Asgaard and the Amazon Nation hereby adopt the following Mutual Defense, Optional Aggression Pact: Act II, Scene I Neither Signatory shall engage in any aggressive behavior against the other. While any self-respecting Amazon would say, "Get up and fetch your own damned mead," Vikings and Amazons alike agree that this is perfectly acceptable, non-aggressive behavior. Act II, Scene II Amazon stock is just as good as any everlasting mead they serve in the Great Hall, and we don't mind sharing. Any information obtained that threatens the safety of either Signatory's stash shall be promptly brought to the other's attention. Act II, Scene III An attack against either Signatory will be considered as an attack against both. Each Signatory will provide diplomatic, financial and military assistance promptly and without reservation. Act II, Scene IV Either Signatory may request the assistance of the other in any offensive operation. Such assistance in the form of joint aggressive military action remains strictly up to the discretion of each Signatory. Ragnarok Happens In the event it is determined that this agreement is no longer mutually beneficial, the terms of this agreement shall remain binding for an additional 48 hours after notice of intent to cancel is given to either Signatory. Signed this date for: Amazon Nation Randalla, Queen Amarynth, Queen's Consort Kerdor, Master of War Elbryan, Master of Finance Asgaard The Aesir Lonewolfe2015 Gambona Mustakrakish II The Vanir Thaisport Hunger Commander Thrawn The Lords Lord IA: Nickmagus Lord FA: Magical Muslim, dcrockway Lord D:Stangad TL;DR AzN and Asgaard love each other and look forward to slaying some people together. I mean who can beat these guys? Posted Image Letter of Amity Signatories 1. Acknowledge a desire to further relations in a formal fashion. 2. Pledge special care in the positive discourse between members in all public venues. 3. Refrain from negative commentary or complaint in all public venues. 4. Agree to resolve all reasonable grievances in a private and cordial manner. 5. Will pursue broader social contact between members. 6. Open economic interests with each other 7. Share information or intelligence that is received that impacts the other. 8. Be open to enhancing the level of formal diplomatic relations where reasonable. 9. Refrain from any aggressive military action or spying efforts against the other. 10. Refrain from providing succour to an enemy of the other during war. 11. Will provide knowledge, advice and aid in reasonable measure as requested. 12. Maintain a formal active diplomatic post in the Alliance Forum of each other. Cancellation may be sadly accepted with 48 hours notice and a further 72 hours of NAP. For Asgaard *The Aesir **Tyr- Lonewolfe2015 **Loki- Gambona **Magni- Mustakrakish II *The Vanir **Thaisport **Hunger **Commander Thrawn For the Order of the Black Rose *Sir Winslow Knight Protector **The Knights Council Asgaard & Basketball Ninjas ODP The Nordic Baller Accords The Gods of the Northern Kingdom Preamble The dwellers of the Sky Citadel of Asgaard and the Empire of Nordreich have come together around the Well of Urd to announce to the worlds that the folk of both now share one another’s shields, drink, and wisdom. First Barrel: Non Aggression First Goblet All of the folk of Asgaard and Nordreich swear on the great ash tree, Yggdrasil, that not one from either land will raise blade, or word against the other beyond the bones and pride that are broken in good sport. Nor will either of these realms aid the others foe, be it by strength of arms, shine of gold, or slip of tongue. Second Goblet Rulers of both realms agree that if one of their folk violates the words of the First Barrel by blade, word or cunning, this attack will be condemned and both realms shall meet in council to amend the ill deed and compensation in gold, food and drink shall be pushed upon the injured until the wounds are forgotten and that time seems but a dream. Second Barrel: Mutual Defense Third Goblet If it so passes that one of the realms that are bound by this oath, is set upon by a force of outsiders, or has reasonable proof that a force of outsiders are about to set fire to their gates, then the other realm will offer their influence, gold, and weapon folk to defend the dwellers of the set upon realm, and attempt to cease the red river’s flow. Fourth Goblet Both of the realms agree to offer their support as ambassadors of peace, in the event of war with outsiders. These ambassadors shall be entrusted with the tasks to fairly negotiate an end to a meeting of arms, payment for spoiled goods, and apologies if needed. Fifth Goblet If there comes a time when one of the allies of a bound realm is set upon, and the bound realm sends its’ folk to join the allies on their wall tops, then the other bound realm is not required, to send its’ own weapon folk to stand the walls in this conflict. They may however offer their axes should their honor desires it. Third Barrel: Mutual Intelligence If either of these oath bound realms learn through the chattering of Ratatosk, the whispers of the winds, or through any of the other ways of words delicate knowledge that concerns the other than that realm will share this knowledge and from whence it came over a hearty meal, and around a warm fire. Fourth Barrel: Optional Aggression When the warriors of one of the realms march out to a bathing of the blades then it is understood that the weapon folk of the other realm are welcome to a place in the other realm’s shield wall. Fifth Barrel: External Treaties In the event of conflict with oaths that were made with other realms that contradict with this oath, it shall remain binding and those conflicts shall be resolved as they come. Sixth Barrel: Treaty Cancellation If either of these realms wish to do away with this oath at anytime, then they agree to alert the other realm four days time before hand. During the following circles of the chariots, both realms agree to hold diplomatic discussions with the intent of maintaining the oath. Seventh Barrel: Funeral Expenses Included In case an individual of good standing that was much beloved of both realms passes on to the great journey, then both realms agree to share the honor of the last rites that will be performed, and any expenses that are incurred as a result of the loading of the ship or the building of the barrow. So sayeth the Norns, any who break this oath through meaningful intent will suffer a curse thrice as powerful as that, that laid waste to Siegfried. Knights Invade the Mead Hall II Article 1 TTK agrees to not despoil the Asgaardian Women, and vice versa. Article 2 Asgaard agrees to supply mead at all times and vice versa. Article 3 TTK and Asgaard agree that both alliances are super cool and must tell each other things they hear around the bar. Article 4 Thrawn agrees not to drink anyone under the table, and recognizes that only people from Wisconsin drink Old Fashions. Article 5 TTK and Asgaard agree that they have each other's backs in a Bar Fight, assuming some other guy threw the first bar-stool. Article 6 TTK and Asgaard also agree that in the scenario that it was TTK or Asgaard who threw the first bar-stool, the other may decide to jump in the Bar Fight if they feel the need. Article 7 TTK and Asgaard agree that things will even out so they can all chip in when Mead is needed. Article 8 If these two decide they no longer feel the love then they must tell each other 72 hours before the bar closes that they are moving to a different Mead Hall. Signed for Asgaard: The Aesir *~ Lonewolfe2015, Tyr of Asgaard *~ Gambona, Loki of Asgaard *~ Mustakrakish II, Magni of Asgaard The Vanir *~ Thaisport *~ Commander Thrawn *~ Nickmagus *~ Constantine94 No Excuses “It's alright There comes a time Got no patience To search for peace of mind Laying' low Want to take it slow No more hiding Or disguising truths I've sold Everyday Something hits me all so cold Find me sittin' by myself No excuses that I know It's okay Had a bad day Hands are bruised from Breaking rocks all day Drained and blue I bleed for you You think it's funny Well you're drowning in it too Everyday Something hits me all so cold Find me sittin' by myself No excuses that I know Yeah, it's fine We'll walk down the line Leave our rain A cold trade for warm sunshine You're my friend I will defend And if we change Well I love you anyway Everyday Something hits me all so cold Find me sittin' by myself No excuses that I know ” - “No Excuses” ~ Alice In Chains Article I \m/ and Asgaard recognize that each alliance is a sovereign entity and will not interfere with the internal affairs of one another. Each alliance retains the right to make decisions for themselves and act on their best interests within the spirit and cooperation in this document. Article II Information is knowledge and a sword that cuts both ways. Without it, both agree that they are vulnerable and pledge to share intelligence when deemed necessary to guarantee the security of one and thus the other, preventing vulnerability. Article III In the event that either \m/ or Asgaard find themselves victims of aggression from an outside party to this treaty, they may assist one another. This defensive action isn’t mandated, but strongly encouraged. Defensive action may include Financial Aid and/or direct military involvement. Article IV The growth and financial development of both entities is key to guaranteeing a strong defense and to the development of political and personal friendships. Both parties agree to work together for the advancement of their respective alliances and the sphere in which they reside. Article V Should either party wish to terminate this pact, they are required to give notice to the other at least 96 hours before the cancellation takes place. During this time, the pact is still considered valid. *Signed for \m/, **Triumvirate: Starfox101, Caliph, Gerald Meane **Director of \m/land Security: Merrie Melodies **Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Chief **Minister of Internal Affairs: Emperor Marx **Minister of Finance: Atanatar **Minister of Trades: Supreme Emperor Daeg *Signed for Asgaard, **The Aesir **Tyr- Lonewolfe2015 **Loki- Gambona **Magni- Mustakrakish II **The Vanir **Thaisport **Hunger **Commander Thrawn Obsolete Asgaard Treaties Category:Treaties Category:Asgaard